


Through Their Eyes

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 318: Horde. Set sometimes during the Season 4 Specials.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 318: Horde. Set sometimes during the Season 4 Specials.

He likes to think that he sees the universe with new eyes every time he regenerates, so that things he’s already seen have a new sort of gloss on them. It’s not really true, though. He won’t quite admit it to himself, with the loss of them all being so fresh, but he only really sees it afresh through his companions’ eyes.

Without someone with him – a hand to hold – it’s just another foreign sky, a spaceship like any other, yet another alien horde bent on claiming the universe as its own.

He’s tired. He’s alone. But he can’t have them back.


End file.
